leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Targon's Brace
For the variant, see . Targon's Brace= * is gold efficient without its passive. * Without , the item becomes gold efficient in . }} Similar Items }} |-|Celestial Eye= * is gold efficient without its passive and active effects. * Without , the item becomes gold efficient in . }} Similar Items }} Notes * / automatically transforms into / upon completing the . * The quest reward can only be obtained after being out-of-combat for 5 seconds. ** Upon completing the quest, the item holds 1 ward, visiting the shop is required to refill the wards. ** Completing the quest send the following chat message to the team: "Summoner (Champion) Quest Complete! Completion Time: XX:XX" * Triggering the Spoils of War passive adds +1 to the creep score of the allied champion who receives the bonus gold. * The execute health threshold is affected by the bonus damage from critical strikes and other autoattack modifiers (like ), but not from . * The Spoils of War passive is triggered no matter what method is used to kill the minion, but the execute can only be applied with melee autoattacks. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user kills the most valuable minions available, it provides: ** per 10 seconds|2 melee minions (20 + 20) and 1 siege minion (45) per 3 minion waves is 85g per 90 sec. 85 / 9 is 9.4 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** Between 20 and 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 melee minion (22) and 1 siege minions (51) per 2 minion waves is 73g per 60 sec. 73 / 6 is 12.2 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. ** After 35 minutes, it provides per 10|1 siege minion (56) per minion wave is 56g per 30 sec. 56 / 3 is 18.7 gold per 10 sec.}} to the user, while also sharing that same gold with the lane partner. * On Summoner's Rift, assuming user kills one minion every 30 seconds, it provides 8.3 health regen per 5 seconds to the user and lane partner. Trivia * , / , and / / are all tied to Mount Targon. Patch History from . * Spoils of War healing is reduced by 50% if the item wielder is a ranged champion. * Shield Battery, a permanent shield for level)}} health. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. * Quest reward now grants the active with 3 wards in stock. ** Consumes a charge to place a at the target location (600 range), which reveals the surrounding area for 150 seconds. Holds up to 3 charges which refill upon visiting the shop. ** Upon completing the quest, the item holds 1 ward, visiting the shop is required to refill the wards. * Completing the quest permanently upgrades to and to . * Completing the quest now send the following chat message to the team: "Summoner (Champion) Quest Complete! Completion Time: XX:XX" * Removed from Twisted Treeline. ;V7.23 * The passive no longer incorrectly grants gold for nearby minion deaths while you're dead. ;V7.22 * Grants . * counts toward the quest goal. * Quest gold required to upgrade increased to from . * Spoils of War heal now scales with . ;V7.16 August 16th Hotfix * Fixed a bug where it wasn't granting its passive gold per 10. ;V7.12 * Quest reward shield now properly benefits from effects that modify heal and shield values (ex. line, ). * Spoils of War charge indicator sphere VFX have been updated to be more runic and less distracting. * Quest reward shield VFX have been updated to be more Targonian. * Quest progression VFX displays every third of the way from every fifth of the way toward completion. ;V7.9 * Quest. ** Earn using this item. ** Shield Battery, a permanent shield that regenerates slowly outside of combat. *** Grants a permanent shield for level)}}. The shield regenerates slowly when out-of-combat. Executing minions with Spoils of War regenerates shield value. ;V7.8 * Removed from Howling Abyss. ;V6.13 * Minion execute changed to (10 level)}} health from 240 health. ;V6.9 * Heal upon execution reduced to 40 from 50. ;V5.24 * Spoils of War could execute champion clones. ;V5.22 * + + = * Added to recipe for . * Now grants 2 gold per 10 seconds. ;V4.21 * execute base changed to 240 from 200. ;V4.20 * Health regen changed to 50% from 8 health per 5 seconds. ;V4.3 * Recipe cost increased to from . * Health regeneration reduced to 8 from 12. * :}} ** Heal changed to 50 health from . ** Heal now affects the wielder as well as the nearest allied champion. ** Triggering the passive grants gold equal to the kill instead of gold equal to the kill plus 5. ** Triggering the passive grants +1 to creep score of the ally who receives the bonus gold. ;V3.15 * Max charges reduced to 3 from 4. ;V3.14 Hotfix:''' * Execute damage now only triggers on melee attacks. ;V3.14 Added * Recipe: + = . * +175 health * +12 health regeneration * : Basic attacks execute minions below 200 health. Killing a minion heals the nearest allied champion for and grants them gold equal to the kill plus 10. This effect requires a nearby allied champion to trigger. Recharges every 30 seconds, up to a maximum of 4 charges. * : You may only be in possession of 1 Gold Income item. }} References de:Targons Panzer es:Refuerzo de Targon pl:Bransoleta Targonu ru:Пояс Таргона Category:Items with active abilities Category:Ward items Category:Health items Category:Health regeneration items Category:Gold income items